randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutagenic Cells
The core and source of all the powers in the Random Powerpoint series, Mutagenic Cells are a special type of bio-technology. Once administered to their host, they are activated through desire and willpower, as well as spoken activation codes. There seems to be no limit to the powers that mutagenic cells can bestow, if formulated correctly. Creation Mutagenic Cells were first preposed by Fredrick Spiderlegs as a conceptual idea of freely controlable and alterable cell structures, an idea that would concivably allow one thing to change into annother seamlessly. Spiderlegs wrote his university thesis on this concept, earning him his PhD. During this thesis, he explained that Mutagenic Cells would require constant direction and control, making them only suitable for use inside living hosts. He explained that a cluster of cells, mostly implanted inside a hoasts head, would enable partial transformations and the ability to create items and mutagenic "tools" from seemingly nothing, which, in turn, could channel the mutagenic nature of the cells to change into other items. Because only parts of the body were transformed by this process, Dr. Spiderlegs termed these cells "Part Mutagenic Cells" Studying Dr. Spiderlegs' work, genius students A and H dabbled in amature genetic modification. A discovered that a more liberal approach to Spiderlegs' theory, using less fluid but higher concentrations of mutagenic cells would produce an even greater ability to create matter from nothing. This came at the cost of elimiating the free-changing nature of the Cells, but allowed for whole body transformations, often into large, incredibly complex objects and structures, such as fully armed transformable robots, or self-sufficient aircraft. In this way, A and H successfuly created Dr. Spiderlegs' conceptualised "Self Mutagenic Cells" Later on, A would discover that a very limited version of his own formula would produce a result similar to Spiderlegs' theory, albit with extreamly retarded results, possessing almost no abilities other than a basic transformation and creation. These cells were called "Crude Mutagenic Cells" by A. Years later, Dr. Spiderlegs and A would work together to successfuly create "Full Mutagenic Cells", the ultimate from of mutagenic cells as concieved by Spiderlegs. Incorperation the near-limitless matter creatrion and complex structure formation from Self Mutagenic Cells, and the fluidity and changability of Part Mutagenic Cells, these are considered the most powerful of all mutagenic cells. Types of Mutagenic Cells There are two major types of mutagenic cells, seen in Random powerpoint. They are Part Mutagenic Cells and Self Mutagenic Cells. '''There also exist two other types, derived from these two bases. '''Crude Mutagenic Cells and Full Mutagenic Cells Part Mutagenic Cells: The most common type of mutagenic cell, Part Mutagentic Cells allow for fluid and rapid transfomation of one or more parts of a host's body. Once transformed into an object, they provide all nessisary components for that obect to funciton, such as amunition for a gun or fuel for a chainsaw. They also sometimes create a new object spontaniously, which is usualy the main tool for their hoast. Part Mutagenic cells are usualy implanted into the head of their host and are first activated through willpower alone. They transform the person's head into a new kind of head, and create a mutagenic tool. This tool, which is where the mutagenic cells are focused, is then transformed through an activation code unique to the user - often unrelated to their mutated form. Part Mutagenic cells are very fluid, allowing for many transformations in their tools. However, they are prone to malfunctioning, in which case the tool may transform into any number of unwanted items. Self Mutagenic Cells: Self Mutagenic cells are extreamly rare - The Disabilities for Heads scientists did not consider them a viable option for creation or testing - but kept files and data on their concept, and a list of potential forms - pre calculated with all statistics in the event they changed their minds. A and H, through independent study, perfected Self Mutagenic Cells and used them on themselves. Self Mutagenic Cells are inplanted into the users entire body, and are activated through an activation code relevent to the user. Once activated, a full body change occurs, and the host metamorphisises into a brand new, more powerful form - ganing all abilities that form has (such as flight, for a plane, or a laser cannon for a giant robot). Self mutagenic Cells are far less fluid, allowing for one transformation only. Any further powers must come from the mutated form itself, and thus this type of cell requires far more engineering. Crude Mutagenic Cells: Full Mutagenic Cells: Host Requirments As Mutagenic Cells are a fusion between biology and technology, they require a living host. However, not all humans are a perfect fit for become Mutagenic Cell Users, there are several requriments to increase the abilities to properly make use of the cells. Adaptability: Considered to be the most important aspect of a mutagenic cell user, a mutagenic cell user must have a high ability to adapt to situations. In general, a rule of thumb is that if a hoast could not function as well without Mutagenic Cells as they could with them, they are unfit to be a hoast. This adaptability is nessisary because the hoasts body will be undergoing rapid and severe changes to their body. Destruction and Damage of Cells Although convinent and powerful, it is not impossible for mutagenic cells to be destroyed. By far, the most common way mutagenic cells are destoryed is via heat. A high enough focus of heat on the cell host will damage the cells immediantly, and in a short time, compleatly destroy them permenently. It is impossible for Mutagenic Cells to be reparied. They can also be physicaly removed, although they might be replaced in such a case. Notes * It is not known what kind of Cells M, J, K and R were given, but based on the fact that ONLY their heads transform, they are listed as Part Mutagenic Cells.